1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved saddle with gel-cushion for providing comfort to the user and, more particularly, pertains to making more comfortable the ride of a horseperson in a saddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saddles of various sizes, shapes and constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, saddles of various sizes, shapes and constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shaping saddles of various materials for increased utility and comfort are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of saddles of various sizes, shapes and constructions. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,123 discloses trotting horse saddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,126 discloses a saddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,618 discloses a saddle-fault correcting saddle pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,962 discloses a cushion for absorbing shock damping vibration and distributing pressure.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,308 discloses the design of a gel-filled saddle pad.
In this respect, the saddle with gel cushion for providing comfort to the user according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making more comfortable the ride of a horseperson in a saddle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved saddle with gel-cushion for providing comfort to the user which can be used for making more comfortable the ride of a horseperson in a saddle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.